Happenings in the Hogwarts Library
by Miss92
Summary: “Don’t be shocked, don’t be scared and do please behave yourselves once you continue on reading the hottest gossip heard in the Hogwarts Library.” A Lily/James story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, it has been a while since I wrote anything on this site, but I've been thinking about this for weeks. I kept on thinking that it was stupid and I still think it is, but it has to be done, because it has been bothering me for so long and who knows, it might actually be nice and good!

I hope you'll enjoy this!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happenings in the Hogwarts Library**

Chapter 1: Pink angers the Evans

Sausages or pancakes? She frowned slightly as she eyed the pancakes and then the sausages. The sausages looked oddly appealing this morning, though she never liked sausages much to be honest… Nope, she would definitely go for pancakes this morning and probably tomorrow morning as well. It was, after all, her favourite breakfast dish and she didn't feel like changing the habits she'd had for the past six years. She would most likely survive her seventh year on pancakes in the morning.

She placed a pancake on her plate and was about to take her first bite when the loud flapping of owl's wings could be heard. The post had arrived and suddenly everyone in the Great Hall started making a bit more noise, out of excitement probably. She never cared for the post much, because she knew she most likely wouldn't get anything. Not that she wouldn't like getting letters and such, it was just that she never got them. Her mum had this insane fear of owls and wouldn't even allow her dad to touch one. And really, no one else in her family was allowed to know about the magic place she went to… Which makes it kind of hard for her to receive letters.

This morning, however, a pink leaflet fell on her pancake and she stared at it with wide eyes. "_Happenings in the Hogwarts Library_?" she said and started to briefly scan the first few sentences.

"Oh my gosh, Alice!" yelped Mary MacDonald. "It says something about you in here!"

"What?" Alice then also yelped and she started to scan her own pink leaflet. For a moment, Lily felt slightly disappointed at noticing that everyone got the pink leaflet and not just her, but then she just shrugged and put the leaflet in her bag.

"Oh my," Alice then exclaimed, "that's so not true and it's completely unfair! Who wrote this?"

"What does it say then?" Lily asked as she finally took a bite of her pancake.

"_Hello people_," Mary started, "_don't be shocked, don't be scared and do please behave yourselves once you continue on reading this charming pink leaflet on which you shall find the hottest gossip heard in the Hogwarts Library_."

"Yeah," Lily said and she rolled her eyes, "I read that. I meant the part about Alice."

Mary grinned and Alice groaned. "_Today Alice P. was seen drooling in the Library when Frank L. walked past her. You should probably be a bit more subtle about your crush on Frank L., darling._"

"I wasn't drooling! I never drool!" Alice said nervously.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Really, Alice," she said, "calm down. No one is going to believe it, because it's just some stupid gossip. I'm sure no one is actually reading this."

"Everyone is reading this, just look around you," Mary then announced and she then grinned again, "and I think you should be reading this too Lily, because honestly, your name is mentioned as well."

She tried to stay calm at the news, but she still grabbed the leaflet out of Mary's hand and started to scan the paper for her name, which appeared in the last paragraph.

_Seen:__ James P. talking to Lily E., who started giggling and left the Library together with James P. to 'solve some problems'. However, one of my many sources informed me that they stepped into a broom closet together and we all know they probably didn't clean up the castle. Is our favourite Quidditch Hero finally getting his reward for his long and hard chasing?_

She froze and let the pink leaflet fall onto her plate. "You're right, Alice," she said then, "this is completely unfair and far from the truth." She then crumpled the pink leaflet and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked her, sensing that her red-haired best friend was most likely about to kill someone.

"There really is only one person, who could be responsible for all of this!" Lily said and her friends blinked at her. "Just look at the evidence: pink, lies and me snogging Potter? This clearly is the work of Sirius Black."

She stormed towards the other end of the Gryffindor table where she found four boys and most importantly, one of those boys was Sirius Black. She sat next to Remus Lupin and then started glaring at Sirius Black, who looked at her with a wide grin on his face.

"Well, Prongs," he said, "didn't I tell you your fair maiden would be joining us soon?"

She rolled her eyes and then crumpled the pink leaflet that was lying next to Remus' plate. "A pink leaflet filled with some stupid gossip, Black?" she asked and she threw the crumpled leaflet in his face. "You could have been a bit more subtle."

Sirius was still grinning. "I'm honoured, my dear," he said, "that you think I would come up with something that was clearly far too girly a thing for me to do."

She snorted. "Right, you probably got some girl to write it for you," she said. "How stupid of me to doubt your manhood."

"Really, Evans," Sirius said and he was about to say more, but he was soon interrupted.

"He didn't do it," James Potter said as he turned to look at her. "He would have told me if he had and he didn't."

She raised one of her eyebrows. "You honestly expect me to believe you, Potter? We're friends, which means I know you and I know you would always help your friends stay out of trouble."

"Well," James said and he sighed, "if you truly think we're friends than you probably know I wouldn't lie to a friend."

"But maybe you don't think we're friends and that would mean you could still be lying," she said.

"Merlin, Evans," James then said exasperatedly, "believe me, will you? You're my friend and Sirius didn't do anything this time!" Lily crossed her arms and glared at James Potter this time, who looked back at her and then shook his head. "Honestly, Evans, just admit you drew the wrong conclusion and apologise to Sirius."

She gasped and shook her head. "No, I won't!" she said. "Just because it wasn't him this time, he'll most likely be the one to do something next time. Besides, remember when we caught him locking lips with a certain someone when we were patrolling and you begged me not to disturb them and give them a detention? He owes me!"

"You both saw me then?" Sirius asked, but both Lily and James didn't pay attention to him.

"Really, Evans," said James and he cocked his eyebrow, "you're only behaving like this, because you're upset about some stupid gossip including you and me. Everyone who knows our history, knows it isn't true. So, just get over it!"

She then stood up and glared at James Potter again. "I bet you wished it was true, didn't you Potter?" James' eyes widened and she swore his cheeks were turning slightly pink, but she didn't stay to see if they were indeed turning pink. Instead, she turned around and left the Great Hall, still fuming.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she grumbled as she found herself walking around the school without a purpose. She knew she had been stupid to mention Potter's previous crush on her, but she had just been so angry with him that her big mouth had to hurt him. Strange how that worked.

That stupid pink leaflet and that stupid, stupid girl who wrote that stupid, stupid, stupid rumour about her and James. It wasn't even true and if it had been true she'd had no right to share it with the rest of the school!

She was sure it was a girl. Now she thought about it, it was stupid to think it must have been Sirius Black. Everything about the leaflet screamed 'girl' and instead of noticing that in the first place she had been so stupid as to think that Sirius Black wrote it and it had gotten her into a fight with James Potter. Just fabulous, really.

Potter and she had been getting along so well, lately. They had even become friends somewhere around Halloween and she had already ruined it about two weeks later.

She was sure he wouldn't speak to her again, because really, why would he? She had said something really mean, no cruel, and evil even and he had every right to stay angry with her for the rest of the month. Hopefully, by Christmas he will have cooled down, because she had already bought him a Christmas present and she didn't want it to end up in the Black Lake.

She sighed heavily and then leaned against the wall. She should probably apologise. To both Sirius Black and James Potter. However painful it might be for her to admit this: James Potter had been right, she had jumped to the wrong conclusion and owed Sirius Black an apology. And she clearly owed Potter an apology for being her stubborn self once again and for being mean, no cruel, evil even.

Ugh! She hated all of this! She hated the fact that she now felt guilty for behaving so awfully towards both James and Sirius! She had been friends with them, no with one of them, for like… two weeks!

Okay, she knew the whole 'I-feel-guilty-after-behaving-like-a-shrew-towards-my-friend' was part of the whole 'I'm-your-friend' package, but that didn't mean she was prepared to feel guilty!

Voices were now filling the halls of the school and she knew it was time for her to go to class, so she sighed and pushed herself off the wall. She really didn't want to go to Transfiguration, because James would be there and she would have to apologise and everyone would stare at her and start laughing, because someone insinuated that they had snogged in a broom closet.

But then again, everyone knew it was them and everyone knew their history, so honestly who was going to believe something written on a pink leaflet after having seen the living evidence for years? James was probably right about that one… she let out a deep breath and straightened herself as she turned the corner and walked towards the classrooms, just like all the other pupils.

"Well done, Lily," a voice to her right said and she turned her head, feeling confused, to find a Ravenclaw girl smiling brightly at her, "you and James are a dream couple!"

Lily groaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave a review and let me know what you think! It will help me update sooner and make this story better!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. I hope you will all like it. I've been working on it yesterday, but it didn't feel right yet, so I waited until today and I changed the converstion between Lily, Alice and Mary a bit. Anyway, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Of changed men

_Happenings in the Hogwarts Library November 15, 1976_

_Good morning everyone!_

_I hope you all recovered from the first shock at receiving a pink leaflet filled with the hottest gossip in the Hogwarts Library and I have to say that I was pleased to hear all of you talking about it for the rest of the day. I hope there aren't some people that weren't hoping for a new edition of 'Happenings in the Hogwarts Library', because I would hate to disappoint._

_You would all be surprised at the amount of news I receive daily in the Hogwarts Library. It surprised me at first and I immediately felt I should have gone to the library sooner. But, to be quite honest with you all, I think the gossip wouldn't half be as juicy with the Marauders out of the Library. They always seem to make the room a bit brighter and the gossip will be so much better with them in the Library. And yes, lucky me. The Marauders were present in the Library yesterday and we were in for quite a show._

_Sirius B. was actually reading a book, or he appeared to be reading it, when a certain Polly C. walked up to him. Polly C. seemed to be determined to get his attention and she stood in front of him, arms crossed. As soon as Sirius B. looked up Polly C. slapped him and said, I quote: "I am never snogging you again." Goodness. Who would willingly give up a good snog with Sirius B.? What did you do, Sirius?_

_After this interesting show by Polly C., I feared that would be it for the day. Of course, I would have made something up to fill this pink leaflet with, but thank goodness that wasn't necessary._

_I went to grab a book to finish my homework when I found James P. and Lily E. talking. Lily E. apologised for being such a prat and she told James P. that she hoped he would forgive her, because she really liked being his friend. James P. smiled at this and told Lily E. that he liked being her friend too and that he had already forgiven her. Then they hugged. _

_Yes, no need to read that part twice: they hugged. Where has your temper gone, Lily E.?_

_What else is there?_

_Jenny K. and Bobby B. were caught snogging by Filch. Filch wasn't pleased with this at all, but who can blame him? The sight of Jenny K. and Bobby B. together must be giving him nightmares for the rest of the month.._

_That's it for today, darlings. _

_Love,_

_Wouldn't you like to know who I am?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Again that ridiculous pink leaflet had ruined her morning, or rather, her privacy. She had been replaying the moment over and over in her head, but she was sure she had seen no one spying on her and James. That girl, whoever she was, definitely had a talent, but she would love to destroy that talent if the girl used it for spying on people.

She sighed heavily. Maybe she was overreacting; it wasn't as though it said something bad about her and James. It only said that they were friends and that they hugged, so really, it's not a big deal…

"Are you still upset about the new edition of 'Happenings in the Hogwarts Library'?" asked James, who was walking beside her as they were patrolling. "Honestly, Evans, it's not worth it."

She shrugged. "I'm just wondering how she does it," she said and then smiled, "I'm fine with the fact that everyone knows we're friends now."

James smiled also. "Yeah, that's a good thing," he admitted, "all the stares in our direction whenever we were talking civilly were getting a bit annoying."

She chuckled. "Goodness, I thought I'd never see the day you'd get annoyed by all the attention you daily receive."

"Well, I'm a changed man, Evans," James grinned, "attention just doesn't interest me anymore."

Lily raised her eyebrow. "A changed man? Honestly, Potter, you're not a man yet," she grinned also, "you proved that to me at dinner tonight. You've got the worst manners I've ever seen!"

"Manners don't have anything to do with manhood!"

"Sure they do," Lily said, "if you still can't use your knife and fork while eating, you're not allowed to call yourself a man."

"In some cultures it's considered rude to not eat with your fingers," James said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is, but we're in England and it is considered proper to use your knife and fork when you're eating." James pouted and Lily only laughed a bit more.

"You know, Evans," James then said with another contented smile, "I'm truly happy you're not yelling at me anymore. I was starting to think you didn't like me at all."

"I didn't like you," she said, "until now. But I never really took the effort to talk to you, so honestly, I didn't know you well enough to like you."

"Well, I'm glad you do now," James said as they reached the portrait hole, "and I'm also glad that you apologised to Sirius, I know it probably pained you to even get the words out of your mouth, but… I'm happy about it and Sirius thought it was kind of you," James chuckled, "and that's a compliment."

She smiled as well. "He's not that bad," she said and then she sighed, "I knew I was being irrational, but I was so upset and at first it seemed like the thing you guys would do. But I should have realised that you are changed men."

He chuckled lightly at the last part and then took a deep breath. "Hey, Evans," he said nervously and Lily looked at him, "this weekend is a Hogsmaede weekend and I was thinking we could meet up in the Three Broomsticks. You can bring Mary and Alice, I'm bringing my friends…"

She smiled. "That sounds great," she said and James seemed to relax.

"Cool," he said and he turned around to say the password and the Gryffindor common room was revealed.

They said quick goodbyes and Lily went up to her dormitory while James sat on the couch with his friends. He immediately started laughing at some joke Sirius was telling and Lily felt a smile play at her lips. She loved the sound of his laugh; he just had a lovable laugh. She opened the door to her dormitory to even more laughs and she found her two best friends sitting on the bed, clearly enjoying something.

"Hi," she said and sat on the bed next to her friends, "what did I miss?"

"Oh my gosh, Lily," Mary said and she shook her head, "it's awful, but it's just so funny!" Lily raised her eyebrows as both Mary and Alice started laughing again; Mary even fell on the floor. Whatever was so awful, it sure was funny.

"Okay," Alice said, recovering and catching her breath, "you will never believe what Mary and I saw."

"I'm sure I will," I said with a smile.

"Oh, Lily," said Mary then, "it's scandalous! We were talking to Polly about a hour and a half ago, you had just left for patrolling…"

"… and we asked Polly about her encounter with Sirius," continued Alice. "So, Polly said that she deeply regretted ever snogging him and then she said she had to go…"

"It was just so strange though," Mary said, "the way she left, I mean."

"So, Mary and I followed her and…" Alice started giggling again. "We saw her snogging Peter Pettigrew!"

"What?" Lily asked, too shocked, or no, surprised to berate her friends for spying on other people.

"Polly… snogged… Peter!" Mary said in between laughs.

"But… Peter is Sirius' friend," Lily said, "I can't believe he would do that to Sirius. Isn't there some unwritten code that the Marauders never date or snog the same girls?"

"I know!" Alice then said and she gasped. "Oh my, do you think Sirius knows about this?"

"As if Sirius would care," said Mary with a roll of her eyes, "honestly, he's not really big on commitment, that's why Polly dumped him, after all."

"Of course he would care," said Lily as she stood up to examine herself in the mirror, "but how do you know Polly dumped him because of his fear of commitment? Did she tell you?"

"No, of course not," said Alice, "when does she ever tell us anything?" Lily nodded. "We read it in the 'Happenings in the Hogwarts Library' night edition."

Lily then turned around. "There is a night edition too?"

"Yeah, it was on our beds when we returned from watching Peter and Polly snog," said Mary as she handed the pink leaflet to Lily. "You should read it, it has some really good gossip in it. It doesn't say anything about you or James, tonight," she finished with a smile.

She sighed heavily as she quickly scanned the leaflet. Sirius had snogged at least three other girls when he was dating Polly… bla bla… Margaret secretly hates her boyfriend… bla bla… nothing interesting and it was most likely filled with lies.

"It's not really interesting," she said as she handed the leaflet back to Mary.

Mary chuckled. "Of course it isn't when it doesn't say anything about you or James!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked and Mary shrugged.

"It's true and supposed to be a compliment," Mary said, "it's much more interesting when it says something about you and James, because you two just are interesting people with an interesting relationship."

Lily huffed. "I don't think it's even remotely interesting when it says something about Potter and I, honestly, there is nothing to tell."

"But Lily," Alice then said, "there is a lot to tell: you two are friends now! Something no one ever expected to happen and everyone wants to know if it'll last!"

Lily sighed and sat down on her own bed. "We're meeting the Marauders at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday, is that all right?"

Alice and Mary shared a look, but then they both smiled. "That sounds great, actually, Lily," said Mary and she stood up to sit down next to Lily, "besides, that gives me an excuse to make sure you dress nicely."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I always dress nicely."

"Of course you do," said Alice, who joined them on the bed, "but we're making sure you look even nicer."

Lily sighed. "Fine, I'm all yours Saturday!"

Alice and Mary cheered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review to let me know what you think, please. I would really appreciate that!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter. I'm really happy about the fast update. I hope you will all like the chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A not so long meeting

_Happenings in the Hogwarts LibraryNovember 19, 1976_

_Hello people!_

_Thank goodness for the weekend. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I had to hear any more of Flitwick's squeaking during charms or if I had to roll my eyes at any more outrageous praise for Lily E. from Slughorn. I honestly think Slughorn must be in love with Lily E., then again he wouldn't be the only one._

_Yesterday in the Library Lily E. was writing an essay and scanning many books feverishly, she clearly didn't want to be disturbed, but a very brave fifth year, Aaron B., dared interrupt her. He stood there, his hands placed on her table and he sent her a sweet smile. She looked up, very surprised to see Aaron B., and then asked him what his purpose was. Aaron B. said: "Tomorrow is a Hogsmaede weekend. I would love for you to go with me."_

_I honestly think everyone in the Library fell silent after hearing this brave, incredibly brave, attempt to ask Lily E. out to Hogsmaede and it seemed that even Lily E. herself was too shocked to reply. Luckily, there was Alice P., who came to rescue her friend Lily E.. She declared that Lily E. wouldn't have the time to go with Aaron B., because she was already going to enjoy her day off with her friends. Lily E. confirmed this and told Aaron B. she was sorry._

_Aaron B. looked crushed._

_However do you do this Lily E.? You must share your secret with the rest of the female population, because you clearly have a talent. The most handsome men all fall at your feet (read: James P., Amos D., Aaron B.), you must be doing something right._

_If you all think that it was all over after Lily E. told Aaron B. she was sorry, then you all thought wrong. Aaron B. actually walked up to James P., who was studying with his friend Remus L., and he laid his hand on James P.'s shoulder, while saying: "I now know how it feels, mate."_

_James P. then turned around and said: "Excuse me?" Aaron B. then started talking about how they were now both rejected by the gorgeous Lily E. and that he sympathized with James P.. To be honest, I think I've never seen James P. so worked up before, he looked downright furious when Aaron B. told him this and replied, very coolly: "For your information, Lily and I are meeting in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow. As friends and with friends."_

_Oh my gosh. The excitement! Lily E. and James P. meeting in the Three Broomsticks, however not romantically. I will get to the bottom of this, darlings. I promise._

_What else is there? Well, nothing compared to the news above!_

_Billy K. was seen eating from his nose. I'm only posting this, because I'm hoping he'll stop it._

_Laura T. fainted in the library and her friend Gigi H. was there to the rescue. Honestly, girl, Sirius is never going to like you if you faint at only the sight of him. How is he supposed to get to know you or ask you to snog him if all you do is black out?_

_Love,_

_Me_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Oh my gosh, what was she doing?

What was she doing?

What in Merlin's name was she doing?

She would never open the door, she was sure of it. From what she had seen the Three Broomsticks was packed and that alone was reason enough to not enter the place. But knowing the notorious Marauders were in there, waiting for her and her friends made her want to throw up and that was a very, very good reason to not enter the Three Broomsticks. Because she was quite sure that the stupid girl that wrote 'Happenings in the Hogwarts Library' was in there to write down every move she made and honestly, she didn't want the whole school to read that she actually threw up in the Three Broomsticks, even though most of the pupils were in there.

"Hey Lily," said a familiar voice and she turned around to face her friends, "didn't we tell you, you could go in there while we were getting ourselves new quills? You didn't have to wait out here," Alice said as she grabbed Lily's hand, "oh my goodness, your hands are ice-cold."

"Oh, stop it, Alice," said Mary as Alice warmed Lily's hands, "it's her own fault, she didn't dare going in there, because she's nervous because she's finally given into James Potter and is now meeting him in the Three Broomsticks." Mary sighed. "It's not a date, Lily, just go in there!"

"I'm not nervous," Lily said, sounding and feeling offended at Mary's words, "I was merely waiting for you and Alice, so I wouldn't have to push everyone out of the way to reach the Marauders' table on my own."

"Oh," said Alice and she sent Lily a knowing look, that Lily didn't quite understand, "you're afraid Aaron is in there and will offer you a drink or something."

Oh, goodness. Why hadn't she thought of that before? It would have spared her a lot of inquisitive looks that Mary was giving her. "Exactly, Alice," she said and she shook her head, "I still can't believe Aaron actually asked me, I mean he's a year and a half younger than I am and it's just… weird."

"Why do women always want a guy older than they are?" asked Mary then and Lily shrugged.

"Probably, because their man would start getting wrinkles sooner and they'd feel better if their wrinkles would show?" she asked and Mary and Alice nodded in agreement. "But that's not why I wouldn't date Aaron, it's just weird, because he's a prefect and I'm Head Girl. A prefect and a Head Girl dating just isn't right."

"So, is a Head Girl dating a Head Boy considered proper?" asked Mary.

"I think it is," said Lily, "they're the same age and they have the same responsibilities, so that means they will fully understand each other when they don't have time for each other."

"Thank goodness," said Mary then with a chuckle, "I was afraid you and James wouldn't be able to date. It's such a relief that you two can."

"Mary!" Lily almost yelled, but she couldn't say anything else, because Mary and Alice were dragging her into the Three Broomsticks.

For a moment she felt claustrophobic once she noticed all the people in the not so very large room, but her friends easily manoeuvred through the crowd and she could soon see her destiny: the Marauders' table. The Marauders were enjoying Butterbeer and laughing loudly at something.

"Hello," said Mary brightly, "here we are!"

Mary let go off Lily's arm and sat down next to Peter Pettigrew, who started blushing immediately. Alice sat down next to Mary and Lily was forced to sit down next to Sirius, who threw an arm around her shoulders as Lily set next to him.

"Lovely," Sirius said and he grinned, "I'm sure James wouldn't mind getting you girls something to drink, right James?"

James sent his friend a glare and shook his head in disbelief, thought truth be told he was the one that sat near the bar. "A Butterbeer for all of you then?" he asked as he stood up, but he really only looked at Lily, who nodded and mumbled a thanks.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Sirius asked when James went, Lily stared after him, but no one really seemed to notice. "I like this. Girls drinking a Butterbeer with us, especially your company is greatly appreciated, Lily," said he with a wink as he patted her knee, "I'm very curious to see what a bit of Butterbeer does with you."

"Act normal, Sirius," said Remus Lupin with a roll of his eyes.

"I am acting normal, Moony," Sirius said, "you should know that after all the years you've known me."

"Remember what was said before the girls joined us. I'm really hoping you haven't forgotten yet. We made a promise, remember? You would try to be nice?" asked Remus.

"I'm perfectly nice, Remus, right Lily?" Sirius asked, facing Lily with a challenging look in his eyes.

Lily sighed. "Sure," she said and she then looked at Mary and Alice, who both looked a bit worried, "but, honestly, I might as well leave if you don't remove your arm from around my shoulders."

Remus chuckled at this as did Peter and Sirius only huffed. Luckily, James saved the awkwardness by bringing us the Butterbeer. "Here you go," he said as he handed Lily the last one with a grin, "I'm really happy you were able to join us."

"Of course you are," mumbled Sirius, he clearly didn't mean it for anyone else to hear, but Lily heard it anyway and tried to ignore the sarcastic comment.

"We're happy about it too," she said with a smile. Alice nodded and Mary grinned.

"You never know who Alice and I say when we were getting our new quills," said Mary and she sat up a bit straighter, clearly in the mood to tell a story. "You all remember Lucius Malfoy, I think, he finished school a few years ago?" She didn't wait for us to respond. "He was locking lips with Narcissa Black, it was disgusting."

"No way!" both Lily and James said at the same time as Peter gasped.

"It's true," said Alice, "I unfortunately was there to witness the whole scene."

"Well, it was about time," said Sirius then, "their parents have played matchmaker forever. The Malfoys are evil and pure-blooded enough to become related to the Blacks. In other words: to become related to me." He took a big gulp from his Butterbeer and then stood up to leave the table.

For a moment they were all silent and then James stood up. "Uhm… I ought to go after him," he said apologetically, "it was nice meeting you here." And then he left after his friend.

Lily blinked a few times and stared at her hands, waiting for the others to say something, but no one really did say anything and when she looked up she saw the grim look on Remus' face and the anxious one on Peter's.

"Is Sirius going to be all right?" she asked quietly and Remus looked at her.

"Yeah," he said, "he's just hating the world right now. It's nothing James can't fix."

She stared at her hands again and felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Somehow she wished she had left with James, he would be able to make her feel better. Right now she felt like crap and she wished Mary hadn't mentioned that she had seen Lucius and Narcissa locking lips. Of course, she had known there was some tension between Sirius and the other Blacks, but could it really be this bad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so you know, I didn't see this coming when I started writing this. I think my mood dropped and I was suddenly thinking that Sirius should have a bit of a storyline in this one as well. So, Sirius has a bit of a storyline in this one. Which is completely unexpected. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! I really intended on updating two days ago, but the words just didn't seem to flow this chapter. At least, I was and am very insecure about it and I didn't dare post it. I'm such a coward! So, I finally did now, because I think you all deserve a new chapter.

Did I tell you I love all of you? Your reviews have been great so far and I'm so happy to see your responses! Thank you so much!

I hope this chapter won't disappoint you...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Sirius as a muggle-lover

_Happenings in the Hogwarts LibraryNovember 21, 1976_

_Darlings,_

_Oh dear. Was I in for a disappointment yesterday. I expected fireworks from my dear Lily E. and James P., but all I got was a tiny explosion by none other than Sirius B.. _

_Yesterday was the day of the meeting you were all anticipating! Finally the great James P. and Lily E. were meeting up in the Three Broomsticks to have a Butterbeer together. Yes, their friends were present, but seeing I remember exactly the way their relationship was (for all of you first years: it was explosive), James P. and Lily E. were basically going on a date together._

_So, I walked into the Three Broomsticks and was ready for the festivities to begin. The Marauders were already there when I entered, discussing something serious for a while and after this they turned into their joking selves again. Lily E. and her usual companions, Alice P. and Mary MacD., walked in then and joined them. _

_To be honest, it all looked quite awkward to me. James P. immediately took care of the drinks, looking at Lily E. with a smouldering look in his eyes, though I'm sure Lily E. didn't notice, she was looking at her hands. Then things just got more and more awkward and when James P. returned with the drinks and when Mary MacD. started to tell something, Sirius suddenly became very depressed and left the table, leaving everyone stunned. James P. left quickly after his friend and Lily E. looked quite lost, if I'm quite honest with all of you._

_So, there I sat. The disappointment was so great that I ordered a Firewhisky._

_One question remains, though. What in Merlin's name is wrong with Sirius Black? _

_Well, there are some rumours going around. One says he knocked a muggle up and that this is the reason his family kicked him out and that he is now an outcast. An other rumour is that he fell in love with Lily E. as well and knows his love for her is doomed, because James P. would kill him if he would ever try anything. _

_Does anyone of you know more? _

_So, besides this massive disappointment I must say that I love you all darlings. I heard several people throughout the school compliment me on my many ways of getting all this news. I love you all, that's all I've got to say._

_Love,_

_Your favourite gossip source_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She had spent the whole day in the Library and to be quite honest, she hadn't done much studying. She had been freaking out; because she knew that the school's favourite Gossip Queen most likely was watching her with a lot of interest. Especially, since she was doing her studying together with James Potter. She was sure his presence alone would draw all the attention to her table and that tomorrow morning she would read about all the smouldering looks that James Potter had been sending her while he should have been studying.

He had been studying all the time, though. It had annoyed her so much. How he had been able to study while she had been frantically looking around to find someone who was staring at them and then writing something down on a piece of paper. The thing was that she couldn't find anyone, who seemed to be even remotely interested in the two of them. That was a relief, but it also freaked her out, because that stupid, stupid writer of 'Happenings in the Hogwarts Library' was even better than she had thought!

"All right," James Potter then suddenly said and he slammed his Charms book shut, forcing Lily to look at him, "what is wrong?"

Her eyes had widened as she looked at him. "Wrong?" she asked. "What makes you think something is wrong? I feel fine."

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Honestly, Lily, you have only been pretending to study for the past three hours and I tried my best to ignore it," he said and he reached for his hair, "but I think I know what's been bothering you and I hate to see you so… frantic about it."

She swallowed. Somehow it was hard for her to watch him look so… concerned. It showed her how much he cared and she had always felt uncomfortable when it came to the… care he always wanted to take of her. "What do you think has been bothering me then?"

He sighed. "Yesterday," he said and she bit her lip. "I'm right aren't I? You're bothered by Sirius' behaviour and you want to know why he was acting the way he was."

She didn't want to tell him that this hadn't been on her mind for the past three hours; she did want to know why Sirius had left so suddenly the day before. To be quite honest, she hadn't really slept the night before, because she just wanted to know. She wanted to know what he had suffered through.

"Listen," James then said, "Sirius and his family, the only thing they share is their last name."

She blinked and looked at her hands. She somehow felt embarrassed as she remembered their last fight in the Great Hall. That fight had basically been about a lack of trust in him on her side, she didn't trust he'd tell her the truth about his friends and now he was practically telling her all about one of them. He trusted her with this information.

"His family has always been into the dark arts and they just love what Voldemort is doing, getting rid of all the Mudbloods and muggles," he said and he eyed her carefully, "it's something they've always dreamed of." She nodded, to show him she understood. "Sirius, just doesn't think that's right and his family, of course, isn't proud of that. Because, in the eyes of a Black, there is nothing worse than a Black being a muggle-lover and to them, that's what Sirius is."

"That sounds awful," she almost whispered, "I'm aware that most of the Blacks, well, hate me, but to hate someone of their own because he doesn't hate with them… it all sounds surreal, to me."

James smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, Sirius is kind of a rebel, so he might have done a bit of provoking in his family. Posters from muggle magazines in his room and such… becoming a Gryffindor, befriending me, telling his parents he hates Voldemort… running away to live with my parents and I. It didn't really give him points for popularity in the Black family."

"He ran away to live with you?" she asked, surprised at these words. "I never knew that."

James shrugged. "He just couldn't stand it anymore, so one day this summer he showed up at our door step and we invited him in. He stayed for the rest of the summer and he received a letter from his mother that he was burned off the family tree," he sighed, "so basically, she just doesn't want anything else to do with him."

She felt tears burn in her eyes. She knew how that felt. Rejected by someone of your own family, it was the most awful thing to ever happen to someone, in her opinion. She sniffed and then felt a hand wrap around hers. "Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up at James through watery eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said and tried to smile, "I just think it's awful that his mother did that. I… I think I understand what that must have felt like, though not completely."

Maybe it was the way he looked at her or maybe she just trusted him completely. She would never know what possessed her to start sobbing so loudly that they were banned from the Library until she would stop crying. She only remembered that James Potter was acting incredibly sweet, the way he carefully put all her books in her bag and then carried the bag for her as he held her hand and told her it was okay and that she should just let it all out… it warmed her up completely. They sat against a wall in the halls and James let her cry until she didn't have any more tears to spill as he softly rubbed her back.

She could almost hear the hesitation in his voice when he dared ask her something. "Is this about… Snape… Severus?" he asked carefully.

She looked up at him, realising she probably looked terrible with her red rimmed eyes and red nose, but she didn't really care. She knew that he wouldn't, he probably only wanted her to stop crying.

"If it is," he said then, again hesitating, "then you can still talk to me about it. I swear I won't hex him the next time I see him, unless you want me to." He chuckled lightly at this.

She also started chuckling and James practically beamed at her. She then sighed. "Maybe," she said, "maybe this is a bit about Severus, but mostly it isn't." She sniffed again and dried her eyes a bit. "It's just… I have a sister and we kind of grew apart after we found out that I'm… you know… a witch."

He looked at her and he nodded. "I see," he said, "and what do you mean by 'we kind of grew apart'?"

"She hates me," she said bluntly and then bit her lip.

He laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I should be used to it by know though and the relationship between Sirius and his family is far worse," she smiled slightly, "I'm complaining too much."

Again James didn't say anything. This time he merely threw his arm around her shoulder and he pulled her close. She let out a sigh and then snuggled into him.

James Potter must be the best friend in the whole world, she decided there and then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter, if not... I'm sorry. I'm not at all sure about it. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I just wanted to thank you all for the fantastic reviews!

One of you actually said Snape should be in this story as well, as James' rival. I felt like she could read my mind, because I had already written 'Happenings in the Hogwarts Library'. Lol! So, yeah... well done. Are you really a mind reader?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Ruined chances

_Happenings in the Hogwarts Library November 25, 1976_

_Hello!_

_Are you all just as excited as I am to see this latest version of this lovely pink leaflet coming with the post? I know I am. It makes me smile on this lovely Thursday morning and that does say something, because this morning I have to take a Potions exam. Ugh. Just horrible. Professor Slughorn just is so mean to be giving us a test only a month before Christmas! As if thinking about the perfect Christmas present to someone isn't hard enough!_

_Anyway, lots of troubles going on in my personal life. I'm stressed, stressed, stressed. What makes me even more stressed is watching Lily E. revise in the Library. She should be banned, because honestly, no one can concentrate when she's flipping pages, scribbling notes down and looking stressed! _

_That reminds me that nothing even remotely interesting happened with Lily E. after her huge breakdown last Sunday, which the whole leaflet was filled with on Monday morning. I had to do that, of course, because James P. played the perfect gentleman and we're all very excited to see if James P. will finally succeed now he is such a gentleman around her._

_In short, is Lily E. avoiding excitement? Or, in other words, is Lily E. avoiding James P. after her huge breakdown on Sunday? Fact is that we haven't seen them together in four days. This worries me slightly, since they seemed to be attached on the hip only a week before. _

_So, seeing Lily E. isn't providing me with anything, I had to look for another source of excitement and I found it in the person of Alice P.. She was seen talking to Frank L. in the Library yesterday and I have to say, Alice, I'm very proud to see that you finally dare talk to him. Frank L. even laughed eight times (I counted) and placed his hand on her arm once, this must mean he's at least a bit into Alice P.._

_After this very cute encounter between Alice P. and Frank L. my eyes went into another direction. I found Remus L. sitting at a table, looking extremely pale. One of my sources was able to tell me that poor Remus L. wasn't feeling well at all. Rumours say he went to the Hospital Wing later that night. Take care, Remus L., we hope to see you wander around the halls again soon._

_What else is there to tell?_

_According to my sources Jane T. and Victor P. were spotted behind the greenhouses, snogging each other senseless. What is wrong with a broom closet, dears? I think Jane T. and Victor P. might have started a new tradition._

_But the most interesting news on this entire leaflet seems to be that an old feud between two boys seems to have awoken. How long ago has it been since James P. and Severus S. were seen almost killing each other?_

_Well, not so long ago anymore, because James P. and Severus S. have made it their sport to hex the other as fast as possible again. Why? That is something I've yet to find out. But I will find this out._

_I love you all!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She furiously crumpled the pink leaflet that Mary had just pushed into her hands, saying that there might be some interesting information on it for her. When she had just started reading, she had thought it was all about the stress part, but then she reached the last bit. Oh, yes, that was definitely interesting.

She pushed herself off the wall when she saw the person she needed turn around the corner. "Is this true?" she asked, her voice trembling as she threw the pink leaflet at him. He caught it with ease as he looked at her with a dead serious expression in his eyes. She already had her answer. "You promised me," she said as she took a few steps in his direction, "when we became friends you promised me you wouldn't hex him anymore."

He sighed and avoided her eyes. "He started it, Evans, not me."

"As if I would believe that!" she almost yelled and she felt tears burn in her eyes. "You took advantage of me. You were waiting for me to break down and when I did you immediately asked me 'is this about Severus'?" She poked him in his chest. "You were waiting for this all along."

He snorted. "Oh right," he said, "of course, I was waiting for you to crack, so that you would give me a reason to attack him!"

"I'm happy you admitted it so easily," she said, fuming and already turning around when he stopped her with his hand.

"No," he said, his voice filled with anger, "you're not walking away from this!"

"And why not?" she screeched. "I've got my answer."

"You didn't even listen to me," he said, his eyes looking straight at her, "you didn't even give me a chance to explain! I did intend on keeping my promise!"

She glared at him. "And yet you failed," she said, "you poor boy, you must feel miserable right now."

"Not as miserable as I've been feeling for the past four days," he said, taking a step closer, "at least you're not ignoring me today."

This only seemed to feed her anger some more. She pushed him as hard as she could and he almost lost his balance. "You arrogant toerag!" she yelled.

"Oh, we're back there again?" he yelled as well. "So happy to see you're as immature as ever, Evans!"

"Immature? Look at yourself, Potter!"

He looked at her for a couple of seconds, his nostrils wide, a sign that he had reached the top of his anger. She was about to smile triumphantly when he caught her off guard and walked away from her.

She almost froze and needed a few seconds to recover, but when she did she ran after him.

"You were the one that broke the promise," she yelled as she followed him. "You have no right to be angry with me!" He didn't respond and this only made her more angry, but also more desperate. "Why can't you just get over the fact that I loved Severus more than I will ever love you?"

He stopped in his tracks and she stopped as well. She felt her heart pound in her chest and she felt an odd sensation form in her stomach. Somehow, she didn't feel better at all after telling him this. She only felt sort of… empty.

"I'm not jealous, if you think that's why I don't like Snape," he said as he turned around to face her, his face expressionless, "I could never be jealous of someone who judges people on their blood." She looked down at her feet and gasped when she heard his next words. "Besides, Evans, I don't care who you love and who you don't. I'm done with that."

He turned around again and stalked away, this time she wouldn't follow him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Lily," said Mary as she eyed Lily carefully, "what happened? And don't say nothing, because you're even more stressed than yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before the day before yesterday…"

She shrugged. "Potter and I had a fight, nothing new."

Alice blinked a few times. "Well, it is new this year," Alice said, "what did you two fight about then?"

"Snape," Lily said simply, "so, basically, I was being stupid, because I still want to defend someone who hasn't been my friend for a very long time."

Mary looked guiltily up at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you read the gossip at all."

"No," Lily said, "I'm happy you let me read it, I'm just very unhappy with myself." She sighed. "I just can't control my anger when it comes to James Potter. So, what he said was completely justified."

Alice now grabbed her hand. "What did he say?"

She sighed. "Well, it was something I said, really and then he said something back and I… it hurt me, I guess."

Alice and Mary stared up at her, their eyes wide. They were clearly expecting an answer and she would give it to them. She just needed a few more seconds to collect the courage she needed. Because even she understood that this might be something huge.

"He walked away from me and then I ran after him saying something like 'Why can't you just get over the fact I loved Severus more than I will ever love you?'" both of her friends gasped and Mary was turning red. "And then he said that he wasn't jealous, if I thought he was, and he said he didn't care who I loved, because he was done with that."

She hadn't realised until now that a tear was rolling down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away. "I just… feel sorry for the girl that writes 'Happenings in the Hogwarts Library', because she was clearly waiting for us to get together."

Mary was the first to speak up and break the silence that followed her last comment. "Gosh, Lily, you have a lot of apologising to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She nervously stood in front of his door. She couldn't knock, she wouldn't. She had said the most horrible things and accused him of things that she knew most likely weren't true and… she had been extremely immature, something she hated to admit.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to knock on his door. It seemed as though something inside of her stopped her, while something else inside of her was eager to knock and see his face again. Maybe that was because a part of her told her that everything wouldn't be forgiven so easily, otherwise he wouldn't have walked away. He had never done that before. They were James and Lily; the fought. Though, this was their first real fight this year.

Then she remembered what Mary had said.

"If you don't apologise tonight you might have ruined your chance of whatever kind of relationship you want to be in with him."

The words kept replaying in her mind, over and over again. She had been so confused after this comment, as if something had suddenly sprung alive. After that comment it was as though she could finally face the truth; she was intentionally ruining her chances with James Potter, because she was afraid she would ever want to go out with him. The strange thing was that the moment she had known this, she also knew that she might possibly want to go out with him on a date.

Only once. To see if it would indeed work out. Or not. Like she predicted.

She shook her head and took a deep breath, lifting her hand to knock, feeling her heart speed up the moment she did knock. She suddenly felt dizzy, as though she didn't have enough oxygen in her brain and maybe it was exactly that, because the moment the door opened and revealed a black-haired guy she noticed she had been holding her breath.

The boy was staring at her, his face expressionless.

"Hi," she said lamely and she looked at her feet, "I was wondering if I could see James?"

She looked up at the boy again and saw the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't think so, Evans," he said as he took a step back, "you kind of ruined your chances of a sane friendship with him this afternoon."

He closed the door.

Her heart broke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, as you can see, I'm in a dramatic mood. I hope you liked this chapter. I promise you there will be more lighthearted chapters as well! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone!

Did I tell you all of you are great? I really think you're great!

I know I haven't responded to all of you reviews this time. I've just been very busy. But I wanted to let you know that they're all very much appreciated.

Enjoy! (I hope.)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6: Pink is his colour

_Happenings in the Hogwarts LibraryNovember 29, 1976_

_Darlings,_

_I'm so bored. So very, very bored._

_What is going on with all of you? Have you all decided to be nice at once? To not spread any more gossip or are you all just living very boring lives at the moment? Let me tell you, I don't know what's going on with you, but you are being boring. What is there to write on this pink leaflet if you don't help me by acting stupidly or scandalously? I might as well stop writing this if you shall continue being so boring._

_Anyway, I seriously needed to get that out. _

_Luckily, not every one of you is being boring, but believe me, many of you are._

_You should all see Severus S. as your new role model (but please do wash your hair). He, at least, remains interesting while the rest of you have all started an angelic act._

_Severus S. was seen hexing the quill of James P. in the Hogwarts Library. Normally, this would cause a war, but surprisingly enough James P. completely ignored the weird antics of his quill. Though he looked slightly annoyed, but I forgive him for that. His quill was poking him constantly._

_Of course, the fact that James P. didn't respond to the hex at all, made Severus S. very annoyed as well and with a swish of his wand he gave the robes of James P. a deep candy pink. Not very original, but very fun to watch, if you would ask me. Severus S. then continued to glare at James P., but again James P. didn't react. He merely stood up and left the library, while completely ignoring all the stares and all the laughs._

_So, bravo, Severus S.! You gave me a reason to smile. (That doesn't mean I like your hair now.)_

_But… even though I had a very exciting afternoon, I still can't believe that James P. didn't respond to the hexes by Severus S. at all. But, to be quite honest, he has been like this all week. Completely ignoring people that were trying to get his attention. Even I felt sorry for Lily E. today at lunch when she kindly and shyly asked James P. if he could hand her the orange juice and when James P. ignored her completely. I swear she almost started to cry._

_But, well, we all know James P. isn't one to sulk long. I'm sure he'll talk to you in time, Lily E.. Just be patient._

_And oh, honestly, Billy K. would you stop eating from your nose? It's disgusting. (This is your second warning, I won't be so kind the next time I see you doing it again.)_

_Love,_

_Your not so happy gossip provider_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She sighed heavily as she looked down at the chocolate bar in her hand. She had already eaten half of it and she was sure she would eat the rest as well. Not that she really cared. She would become a really, really big woman soon and that would definitely make her feel better. Right now she felt small and very vulnerable, she just needed a bit more body fat to protect her, she was sure.

She took another bite from the chocolate bar and moaned slightly. Unfortunately, someone disturbed this very pleasing moment for her.

"Pathetic," Mary said. Lily sent her a glare, but Mary didn't seem to notice. "Tragic… coward." Mary then looked up at Lily as well. "Sorry," she said when she noticed the glare that was directed at her, "I can't help it you can relate with my cross-word puzzle!"

"Since when do you make those anyway?" Lily asked angrily. "You hate all sorts of games."

"Ever read one of those sad romance novels, Lily?" asked Mary then as she threw the crossword puzzle away. "In the end the heroine always gets the guy, even though she did something really bad, like kill his brother."

"They never kill his brother," said Lily as she flipped herself on her stomach and hid her face in her pillow.

"But they do sulk a lot and wait for the guy to do something," said Mary, "maybe you shouldn't take them as your perfect examples."

"The last time I listened to you, my heart broke, remember?" Lily asked and flipped around again. "Besides, it doesn't matter whether I wait or do something, he's got a bodyguard with him at all times."

"Black?" scoffed Mary. "You could bribe him with some candy and he'd let you near James, honestly, he's a pansy."

"You didn't see him when I went to apologise to James," Lily sighed, "I have never seen him so… angry. He didn't yell or anything… he was just… very mean."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Well, of course, he was! You basically told his best friend that he was a jealous prat you could never love!"

"And why did I do that?" Lily whined as she sat up and looked at her friend. "I should have known it was Severus… and now one pair of James' robes is pink."

"A deep candy pink," said Mary and she chuckled, "but don't feel sorry for him. Pink might actually be his colour, it looked very good on him."

"Don't joke about this," said Lily as she threw her pillow in Mary's direction, "it wasn't funny!"

"Oh," said Mary, laughing, "but it was! You basically hid under the table when that happened and frantically told Alice and me to stop laughing, because 'it wasn't funny'!"

"Well, it wasn't!" she said, sounding annoyed. "Wait until you see your former best friend hexing the boy you accused from hexing said former best friend. It's not funny to see you were wrong, even though you knew you were wrong already!"

Mary just stared at her and then sighed. "Okay, I see your point. It wasn't that funny."

It was silent for a while. Lily took a last bite of her chocolate bar and let herself fall back on her pillow. She stared at the door that she was able to see from her bed. Alice was on a date with Frank Longbottom, the girl had been nauseous all morning and to be quite honest, Lily hadn't really been able to cheer her up or to encourage her. She had been very moody all morning and, according to Mary, this meant that she either wanted to go on a date of herself or wanted James to forgive her.

It was, most likely, a combination of the two: she desperately wanted to go on a date with James, because that would mean he'd forgiven her.

"Do you think Frank will kiss Alice?" asked Mary suddenly.

Lily frowned. "I don't know," she said, "he doesn't seem like the type to kiss a girl after the first date."

"I agree," said Mary and just as Lily was about to drown in her thoughts again, Mary spoke up again. "Do you think James Potter is the type to kiss a girl after the first date?" Lily sat up and stared at Mary, who smiled innocently. "Honestly, Lily, I was just wondering if he is that type of a guy!"

Lily scoffed. "He most likely will snog the girl during the date," said she and she rolled her eyes. "That's the type of guy he is."

"You sure?" asked Mary. "I think he's the type of guy that worships the girl he is in love with, so that means he wouldn't kiss her after the first date. In my opinion, of course."

"Well, why don't you find out?" asked Lily.

"Why don't you find out?" said Mary.

Lily stared at her and she started blushing. "What?" she asked, chuckling nervously. "Are you out of you mind? Potter and I aren't even friends at the moment."

"But if you were… you would," said Mary, now grinning. When she noticed the frown on Lily's face she went on. "Oh, come on, Lily, it's not a crime to like the guy! He's handsome and happens to be a good guy too!"

Lily looked at her hands. "Well, I don't deserve his attention and I'm sure he will never ask me out again, so… a date is just not going to happen."

"What if you ask him out?" asked Mary.

This startled Lily. Ask James out? The idea was outrageous, yet oddly appealing.

"Oh my gosh," said Mary. She almost ran towards Lily's bed and jumped down on it. "You're actually considering it, aren't you?"

"No!" Lily said and she wrinkled her nose. "I'm just… I feel… I'm just very uncertain about my feelings for him at the moment," she noticed how Mary's eyes started to twinkle, "but that's probably because we're fighting, right?"

Mary took her right hand in hers. "Lily, I was just joking before, but if I was right about you liking him… why don't you try? Why don't you ask him out?"

"But I don't know if I like him," Lily said desperately, "I'm just very curious what would happen if… you know… James and I would start to date. Is that weird?"

"No," said Mary, "it's not weird at all and I think you should really ask him out! This is so exciting, Lily!"

Lily bit her lip. "I know," she said and then sighed, "but I'm not going to ask him out, Mary, I'm just not."

Mary's face fell at these words and she let go of Lily's hand. Lily also felt quite disappointed with herself, which she thought was very weird. She supposed it was her Gryffindor feeling that was kicking in: was she even a Gryffindor if she didn't dare ask a boy out?

But… it just wasn't that simple. She would not just ask a boy out. She would ask James Potter out, everyone's favourite Gryffindor and every girl - except for Alice and Mary and probably that sixth year he dumped last year - would automatically hate her. Not to mention that she had years to go out with him, he asked her out so many times and she always said no - or something harsher - and now she wanted to ask him out and expected him to say yes?

No, it was simply outrageous, something she shouldn't even be thinking of. She didn't even fancy him! She just had a temporary crush on him and that was, probably, because he always paid attention to her and at the moment he didn't. She probably just missed his attention and this confused her so much that she thought she had a crush on James.

She sighed. Okay, that was a not so likely theory. She probably did have a crush on James, but she was planning on it to be temporary. Because if they couldn't even be friends for more than two months or so, how were they supposed to stay in a real relationship for longer than one week? Right?

At the moment, she just wasn't brave enough to take the risk of heartbreak again.

"Well," Mary said, interrupting Lily's thoughts, "I really think we ought to take a nap. Alice is going to be so happy when she gets back that she'll talk our ears off. We won't get any rest tonight, that's for sure."

Lily smiled. "Probably."

Mary stood up and walked towards her own bed. Lily had already closed her eyes when Mary spoke up.

"And just so you know, I think you should totally ask James Potter out!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hope you all liked this chapter. It's more of a filler, to be quite honest. So, if you felt nothing really happened that is because this is a filler. But, I hope to hear you liked it anyway. Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, you are not dreaming. I updated already. To my own surprise, to be quite honest. I hope the speed with which this chapter was posted won't make it of a bad quality. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you'll enjoy this as well!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: In need of some pinching

_Happenings in the Hogwarts Library November 31, 1976_

_Hiya!_

_Oh, how I love you all! I would marry each and every one of you if I were allowed to! Unfortunately, the law doesn't and that means I'm just giving you all a paper hug and some of the best gossip I've heard in weeks! It's even hotter than Sirius Black and that is saying something, don't you all agree?_

_Today in Potions for the 7__th__ years the strangest thing happened. I couldn't believe my own ears at first, couldn't even believe it when one of my sources informed me of this spectacular news. So, I'd say, you better believe you're not dreaming, but one of the Marauders broke one of the unwritten rules best friends have and it is scandalous!_

_I'll give you a moment to process this information and to guess who it is. _

_Oh, I'm far too impatient and excited to keep this information to myself any longer: Peter P. snogged Polly C. only mere hours after her rather harsh break up with Sirius B.. To help you remember, Polly's exact words were: "I am never snogging you again."_

_Enough memories are shared. We are focusing on the events in Potions today. _

_Everyone was peacefully brewing their potion when suddenly a note landed on Peter P.'s desk. Peter P. turned red, but didn't move to open the note. Unfortunately (or luckily), Sirius B. was so very curious what was written on said note that he picked it up and opened it. Then hell broke loose._

_Sirius B. turned red – still managing to look incredibly handsome – and turned to Peter P. as he handed the note to Remus L.. "You bastard," Sirius B. yelled and he was about to punch Peter P. when suddenly James P. held him back and tried to calm him with some soothing words. "You bloody bastard!" Sirius said again. Everyone's attention was captured and Slughorn joined the four boys, asking what was wrong._

"_He can't be trusted," said Sirius B., "that's what's wrong!" He struggled himself out of James P.'s grip and then punched Peter P. in the face. A spectacular crunch was heard and blood was flooding over Peter P.'s face. "That's for breaking my trust!" Then Sirius B. stormed out._

_James P. said a lot of words that I shall not repeat on this lovely pink leaflet and called Lily E. and asked her if he could heal Peter P.'s nose. ("Evans, heal his nose, will you?") Those were the first words he had said to Lily E. in over a week. (I had this confirmed by a very close source.) Then James P. went after Sirius B. and apologised for the chaos to Slughorn._

_As Lily E. healed Peter P.'s nose and no one paid attention, one of my dear sources took the note and eventually handed it to me in the Library. Thank you so very much, lovely source._

_I would write more, but I'm so spectacularly tired after having to write something so exciting that I'm going to leave you all and get some well-deserved sleep._

_Love,_

_A very satisfied me_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lily stormed out of the Potions classroom after healing Peter's nose. Her cheeks were heated and her legs carried her without really knowing where they were supposed to go. She felt as though she had a destination to reach and that somehow she would end up exactly where she was supposed to end up if only she followed her instinct.

She ran up another flight of stairs and then almost froze when she saw two boys fighting.

"So, what!" yelled James Potter. "He snogged some girl you snogged too! It isn't as if that has never happened to us before!"

"You know this isn't only about that!" yelled Sirius Black back. "If he hadn't been acting so weirdly lately, detaching himself from us, I wouldn't have even cared. The fact remains that I don't trust him and that was the final straw!"

"He's confused, okay?" said James. "He's not been himself lately, but really, have you been yourself lately? Have I been myself lately or Remus? That's all part of growing up!"

"Well, I don't like it!" yelled Sirius. "And, whatever, your girlfriend is waiting for you."

With those words Sirius Black stormed away and left James Potter looking rather miserable. He massaged his forehead with his hand as he let out a deep sigh. "And what do you want, Evans? Come to yell at me as well?"

She swallowed and took a step towards him. "No," she said, "I was just wondering if you were okay. If Sirius was okay, but I think you two answered my question."

"Look," he said as he looked at her, "I don't really feel like talking to you, right now. It's nothing personal… or maybe it is, but I'm just really tired."

She nodded. "Of course," she said, "I understand."

He turned around and had almost turned the corner when she suddenly called out to him.

"James," she yelled. He turned around, surprised, but at the same time fatigued.

"What?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Would go out with me?"

The words were out before she had even known she had been about to ask this question and she bit her lip nervously, waiting for a response. He seemed to have frozen on the spot as soon as she had asked the question and was staring at her with a strange look on his face before he shook his head.

"I can't believe this," he said and he chuckled bitterly. "What makes you think I would?" She stared at her feet then and shrugged. "You shouldn't have asked, because you would have spared yourself the humiliation of rejection."

She heard his footsteps disappear and then it was quiet. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at the ceiling, feeling the tears from in her eyes. Then suddenly, she heard someone stomping towards her.

"Why would you ask me out?" he asked. They were only inches apart, his eyes spitting fire. "Did you suddenly decide that I might be not that bad a guy? What is it, Lily?"

She swallowed. "I… I'm just curious," she almost whispered, "I want to know what could happen."

He scoffed. "Right, well, then I'm glad I rejected you," he said and he shook his head, "now I know that I shouldn't regret that."

He turned around again, but she grabbed his arm. "What's wrong with a bit of curiosity?" He opened his mouth, but she wrapped her hand over his mouth. "You never know what could happen if you aren't curious or daring enough to take some action. The outcome might be something good."

She removed her hand from his mouth and he looked at her, gaping like a fish, but still managing to look very handsome doing so. Then he closed his mouth and looked at his feet.

"We were friends," he said and then he looked up at her again, "I just don't understand why you'd ask me out."

She smiled kindly at him. "Well, we didn't work as friends and I thought that might be, because we're not supposed to stay just friends." She bit her lip and looked at him again.

He took a sharp intake of breath and then nodded. "All right," he said and his hand flew towards his hair, "what if I'd say yes? Where would you like to go?"

She smiled brightly this time. "I don't know, it doesn't have to be something extravagant," she said, "I just want to have a good time with you."

He nodded solemnly and clacked his tongue. "Right," he said, not looking her directly in the eye, "we could probably go to the Three Broomsticks and have a Butterbeer together this Friday, if you want."

"That sounds great," she said and she lightly touched his elbow, causing him to look her in the eye. "I'm really looking forward to it, I am."

"Yeah, well," he managed to smile nervously, "me too."

She grinned. "Good."

They stood there for a while; just looking at each other, and then they started to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as she changed her book bag from one to the other shoulder. The bag never reached her other shoulder, though, because James took it and carried it for her. She felt a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"I've been told that's something you do for a girl you like," he said.

Lily laughed. "You were told? I'm quite sure you were the one that invented that rule with all the dates you've had."

He chuckled. "I didn't have that many dates, I haven't even dated once this year."

"Soon you will have," she said and she looked up at him to see a corner of his mouth go up.

"Yeah," he said and he shook his head, "and that's slightly crazy, I'll ask Remus if he'll pinch me."

She laughed. "Is this something you believe could only happen in your dreams then?"

"Merlin, yes," he said and he looked at her with a genuine smile, "I'm trying to remember when I slipped the love potion in your drink."

She giggled. "I was wondering why I felt so light-headed."

Now James laughed loudly and openly. "Gosh, Evans," he said as he looked down at her, "I told my friends I had officially given up on you after out fight… But… there's something about you that makes me… I was determined to reject you, but I was so very tempted to say yes as well…"

"Well, I'm happy I tempt you so much," she said with a chuckle, "I wouldn't have survived the humiliation that comes with rejection!"

James shook his head. "I said that, didn't I? Sorry."

"Don't be," she said and she was very tempted to hold his hand. However, she was not going to, not quite yet. She gave the password to the Fat Lady once they had reached the portrait and climbed into it with James following her closely.

"So," she said, once they stood in the Common Room, "thank you for carrying my bag, I know it's exceptionally heavy."

"Yeah," James said grinning, "do take all your books with you to class?" He shook his head. "I feel obliged to carry your bag again next time, Evans."

She lightly punched his shoulder. "Stop it and give me my bag," she said.

He handed her the bag and then put his hands in his pockets. "Well," he said and his eyes wandered towards the stairs to the boys' dormitories, "I really should make peace with Sirius."

She nodded. "You should."

"Though I still think I was right," he added.

She grinned. "You always think you're right, Potter!"

"And you're almost always annoying," he said and then took a step closer to her. "Luckily, for you, I like you best when you're being annoying." She felt herself blush and his eyes twinkled. "So, I'll see you Friday evening at eight?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, please."

He shook his head as he chuckled. "I hope Remus comes back soon, because I seriously need to be pinched."

She laughed as James ran up the stairs to his dormitory and she let out a satisfied sigh.

She hadn't been planning on it, but today had turned out rather well, if you'd ask her.

Friday she would find out what type of guy James was. The one that kisses after the first date or doesn't.

At the moment, she was hoping he did kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think! I really do appreciate all of your reviews and it might help me update a bit sooner. So, please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this!


	8. Chapter 8

Did I tell you I'm sorry? No? Because I really am sorry for taking my time with this chapter. I just couldn't get this chapter started, because... I don't know. I think it has something to do with a writers block I tend to have every once in a while. But... the chapter is here now, so I hope you'll forgive me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Chaos in the Three Broomsticks

_Happenings in the Hogwarts Library December 2, 1976_

_Darlings!_

_I could just sing all day! I can't believe I didn't hear about this before, because this is so big, so huge, so enormously exciting that I should have heard this yesterday at least! But, luckily, there was a very nice lad, named Sirius B., screaming this whole thing in the Library. Thank Merlin, for him, because otherwise I wouldn't have known at all and that I just shamefully admitted._

"_You're going on a date with Evans, Prongs?"_

_That was what I heard in the Library and I swear everyone was silent after that excited scream. Because yes, even Sirius B. was happy to hear that his best friend finally caught the girl after all his chasing and that was shocking. (Sirius B. danced and sang something along the lines of 'Evans is going to be your girlfriend'.) But what was even more shocking was that Lily E., who stood on the other side of the Library, started blushing and didn't even deny anything._

_That was enough proof for me. _

_But, moving on. Lily E. and James P. are going on a date tonight at the Three Broomsticks. This has got to be the most exciting news you have ever read on this lovely pink leaflet. The only question remains: When are you going to ask her to have your babies, James P.?_

_I am actually too excited to write and I barely know those two! I'm just so excited, because I was right! I always knew that James P. and Lily E. were going to hook up sooner or later. The sexual tension between those two has always been breathtaking and their first date was just inevitable._

_For all of you, who doubted them in the first place: Losers!_

_That was all for now. I'm really excited. I'm going to the Three Broomsticks. I want to see everything!_

_Love,_

_Your excited, favourite writer in this school_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She sent him a smile as he held the door to the Three Broomsticks open for her. She brushed his shoulder briefly as she entered the warm place.

"Let's go there," said James as he pointed towards a table at the window and she nodded as they made their way over to the table, all the while admiring the snowflakes that fell down on the earth.

"I can't believe it's actually snowing," she said as she sat down and shrugged her cloak off, "I mean it's December and all, but we never have snow this early."

James grinned. "Yeah, well," he said and winked at her, "I might have ordered it especially for you."

She laughed. "Right, you just ordered snow."

"For the perfect date," he said with a smirk, "you know, you'll get cold on the way back and I will have to wrap my arms around you. It's all a part of the plan."

She laughed even louder this time and he joined her in her laughter. She felt very much at ease around him and she wasn't even nervous anymore. And goodness, she had been really nervous. She had paced around in her dorm for half an hour until she decided that green really did look better on her than any other colour did. Mary and Alice thought it was cute. The fact she was nervous.

"Do you want a Butterbeer?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Yes, please."

He stood up from their table and walked towards the bar to order them two Butterbeers. She looked out of the window and wondered if the earth would be white the next morning. She would love to have a snow fight the following morning, everything to just avoid doing that stupid Potions essay she was supposed to write. She was half done with it anyway, since she had been so nervous about going on a date she had started writing a Potions essay.

According to Mary the Potions essay stood for everything safe in 'Lily's world', while James stood for everything bad. Mary was actually rather surprised when she, Lily, had walked out of the door to meet James down in the common room. Mary nearly had a heart attack.

"Your Butterbeer, Miss," James said with a bright smile as he handed her the warm drink. She smiled at him and took a small sip of her drink, feeling her hands start to tingle.

"I didn't know you were such a gentleman," she said with a grin, "if I'd known I'd have asked you out ages ago."

"You would have said yes ages ago, you mean," he said, also wearing a grin on his face, "not that I think women can't ask men out."

"Good," she said, "I was almost afraid you didn't appreciate independent women, that would have been rather horrible."

The laughed together and then took a sip of their drink. So far, Lily thought, it was going quite well. Better than she had thought it would go. She had thought she wouldn't know what to say, but now she was here it felt almost natural to talk with him.

"So," she said as she put down her cup on the table, "Sirius was excited you and I were going out this afternoon."

James chuckled. "Yeah," he said, "I think he was just sick of my never ending complaints, because you wouldn't go out with me. He basically did a happy dance."

She giggled. "Yes, I noticed that," she thought as she remembered Sirius' groovy moves, "he's quite a good dancer. Did he ever consider a career as a dancer, because with his pretty looks I'm sure he would succeed."

"Pretty?" asked James and he rolled his eyes. "Don't tell him that or I'll never hear the end of it."

She smiled and looked down at her hands. "He seems a bit happier than before," she said, "the last time we were in here he wasn't in his brightest mood."

James coughed. "Yeah, he wasn't," he said, "but you know why that happened."

"I do," she said and just as she was about to change the subject the door to the Three Broomsticks opened to reveal about seven girls, giggling and staring at the table where James and she were sitting.

"Oh my god," said one of the girls, "it's true!"

James turned his head around just as the girls sat down at a table a few tables away from theirs. Lily bit her lip, trying not to burst out laughing as James shook his head.

"Did they mean what I think they meant?" he asked as he looked at her with a disbelieving look in his eyes. "Are they seriously hear to see if you and I are on a date tonight?"

She chuckled. "I think so," she said, "you have a lot of fans, you know. Almost everyone supports you and your plan to make me your girlfriend."

James' eyes twinkled at this. "To make you my girlfriend? What makes you think that's what I'm after, Evans?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know," she said with a grin, "but the fact that Sirius danced his happy dance this afternoon and sang something along the lines of 'Evans is going to be your girlfriend' doesn't have anything to do with it, of course."

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Sirius never sings what he means."

"I thought so," she said and she grinned at him.

"Oh my god! They're flirting!" one of the girls said and the other girls started to giggle rather loudly.

James looked at me with an amused expression in his eyes. "We should really…"

But before he could say more the door opened again and this time there were not seven people coming in. This time almost every single pupil at Hogwarts walked into the Three Broomsticks and stared at them and then sat down, starting to whisper rather loudly.

"So, it's true then," stated a few people as they sat down with their friends and started to observe James and Lily rather obviously, even though they themselves probably thought they were being sneaky.

"What is this?"

James wasn't smiling anymore, but just looked incredibly annoyed as the Three Broomsticks soon was full of people, smiling at them and waving at them and giving them a thumbs up. It was rather ridiculous, to be quite honest. It was chaotic!

"I can't believe this," said James as he looked at Lily with wide eyes, "can you?"

"No," she said as she looked around, "I think I'm dreaming, because this sort of thing would definitely happen to me in one of my dreams. It's too surreal to be real."

James nodded and looked around the room some more, before he quite abruptly stood up and grabbed her hand. "We're getting out of here," he said as he started walking out of the Three Broomsticks, dragging Lily along with him. James swore a bit and Lily giggled, finding this all surprisingly funny.

"Detention for whoever follows us!" James yelled just before the door closed behind them.

They stood outside again. James still swearing and using some very colourful language as Lily wrapped her cloak around her some more and laughed rather loudly.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily let out and she shook her head. "This has got to be the worst date ever!" James froze in front of her, but she didn't really notice as she could only focus on controlling her uncontrollable laughter. "The… worst… date… ever!"

After a while she stopped laughing and wiped away the tears from her cheeks, smiling at James. "Why aren't you laughing?" she asked as she lightly touched his arm. "You should be laughing, you find these kind of things incredibly funny, remember?"

James shook his head. "I just… I don't find this very funny, Lily."

Lily stiffened, finally catching on to the fact that James looked rather serious.

"Oh," she said as she looked at her feet. The streets were already turning white from the snow. "Well," she said and then she looked up at him again, "I just… thought you would find it funny."

"This is not even close to funny," James said and he sighed, "if you knew how long I've waited for this, for a date with you, you wouldn't find it so funny anymore."

She looked at him and then sighed. "We're still on a date," she said and she took a step closer towards him, "it's not over yet, just because we just walked out of the Three Broomsticks. So… you better smile, because that makes your date happy!"

She smiled brightly at him, but that didn't really seem to work.

"Merlin, Evans," James said angrily, "how am I supposed to make you enjoy this date when you just said this is the worst date you've ever been on!"

Her eyes widened. Whoops, she had said that, hadn't she?

"Oh," she said and took another step in James' direction, "I didn't mean… I know it sounded rather horrible and rather harsh, but I really didn't mean this is the worst date ever! This has to be the most entertaining date I've ever been on!"

James scoffed. "Seriously!" Lily then said and she grabbed James' hand. "I'm really enjoying this, I just meant that there must be someone that has it out for us, because we were just kicked out of a place, because people were stalking us. That is rather bad, but it doesn't mean I'm not enjoying my time with you!"

James still frowned. "It was supposed to be perfect," he said.

"I don't really like perfect," she said with a smile, "I like you."

Having heard this, James stared at her and very, very slowly a smile was creeping up his face.

"Well," he then said as he moved in a bit closer, "that's good, because I like you too."

Her heart stopped beating as they only stared at each other for a while. She was sure he was going to kiss her. She could tell by the look in his eyes, but somehow he didn't.

His grin widened. "You know what, Evans?"

"What?" she asked, grinning as well.

"I think you're in for one hell of a date," he said and he grabbed her hand as he sprinted out of Hogsmaede with her.

Lily laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to know what you think, so please leave a review! Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:  
**I know it has been too long since I updated. I'm terribly sorry. I really wanted to update sooner, but I just couldn't write another chapter until now. Strange how that works, isn't it? I hope I won't be such a very bad updater in the future.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Love!

* * *

Chapter 9: Ignorance is bliss

Happenings in the Hogwarts Library

_December 16, 1976_

_OMG!_

_It's officially on, people. I can't believe what I just saw in the Library, a sacred place full of books. Not so very exciting, you might think, but when James P. and Lily E. are there to liven things up a little… there is nothing like a Library!_

_Spotted: James P. and Lily E. snogging in a dark little corner in the Library. Two weeks after their first date it seems the two of them have grown attached at the hip and neither of them seems to really mind. It seems they've really got the hots for each other._

_After I had caught those two snogging – without them knowing they were caught, of course – I hurried back to pretend to be studying at one of the tables in the Library and saw Sirius B. and Remus L. studying together as Peter P. watched them carefully, as though he was debating to sit with them or not. Apparently, the fight between Sirius B. and Peter P. is still on… but that's what you get for crushing Sirius B.'s pride!_

_It's quite lovely to be able to write about James P. and Lily E. snogging. It's liberating, really. Though, at the same time I now receive the weirdest rumours concerning those two. Yesterday a first year came to inform me that James P. knocked Lily E. up with a dragon. Wow, that's kind of disturbing and I'm sure the first year was from Hufflepuff, because honestly… only someone who's as dumb as a Hufflepuff would believe such a thing!_

_It's good to see that for once I don't have to tell Billy K. about his nose picking. I love the influence I've got on other people!_

_This is all for now. I'll be back tomorrow with some more juicy gossip!_

_Love,_

_Your one and only gossip source at Hogwarts_

* * *

"Oh my gosh," said Lily as she read the pink leaflet, blushing immediately, "I'm never going to the Library with James again."

Alice giggled and Mary grinned, while wiggling her eyebrows. "At least, I don't have to ask you if it's actually true," said Mary and Lily blushed even harder.

"James is very passionate," she said, "I can hardly control his needs!"

"Or yours!" added Alice and she giggled again.

"Don't worry, Lily," said Mary, "we won't judge you. Your boyfriend is rather lovely."

Boyfriend. She still couldn't believe that fourteen days after their first date she was officially his and he was officially hers. Everything had gone rather quickly. James had been the type of boy to kiss after a first date, but according to him that was only because she was the type of girl to kiss after the first date. Of course, she had rolled her eyes at this, but at the moment she was too happy to really mind his little white lies.

She turned her head to scan the Gryffindor common room and found her boyfriend sitting near the fireplace, laughing with his friends. It seemed as though he could feel exactly when she looked at him, because he looked up at her, his eyes sparkling and grinning broadly. Immediately, the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter again.

"Boyfriend alert," muttered Mary under her breath and she and Alice started giggling as James stood up and made his way over to Lily and her friends.

"Hi," he said simply as he stood in front of Lily, "isn't it time for us to start patrolling?" Mary and Alice only giggled louder at this and James cocked one of his eyebrows. "Honestly, Lily, your friends do have some rather disturbed minds."

Lily laughed. "Yes, they do," she said and sent her friends a mock glare, "we are actually going to patrol the hallways, so don't spread any rumours around!"

Lily stood up, taking James' hand and she walked out of the common room with him. He was smiling broadly and the moment they were out of the common room he turned around, so he was facing her and kissed her on the lips.

"It seems we were caught in the Library," he said with a grin and Lily blushed, playfully hitting his chest.

"That's all your fault, might I add," she said, "you said you couldn't find that stupid book for Potions and when I came to help you, you just kissed me."

"You didn't complain!" James said and she rolled her eyes.

They started their patrol and for a while they said nothing. They merely held hands and patrolled the dark and empty hallways as they had done many times before. Nothing seemed to move, except for them and she laid her head on his shoulders, walking a bit closer to him.

"You know what I just realised," she said with a smile, "I have been the silliest cow to ever walk the planet for the past six years."

James chuckled. "How come?"

"Because I never agreed to date you when you asked," she said. James chuckled again, but he didn't say anything, because suddenly he stopped walking and turned around. "What?" she asked as she turned around as well.

James was scanning the hallways with his eyes and then pulled out a piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he mumbled as he pointed his wand towards the parchment. Immediately, a detailed map of Hogwarts appeared.

James studied it for a while as Lily watched in awe at all the details the map contained. "Strange," James then said, frowning slightly, "I could have sworn that someone was following us."

"Following?" Lily then asked. "I didn't hear anything."

James merely shrugged. "Me neither," he said, "it was just a feeling."

She giggled slightly. "You're paranoid," she said, "just because you used to wander the hallways at all hours, doesn't mean that anyone else is mad enough to do so."

James didn't respond and merely turned around, not getting rid of the map, but following each movement on it closely. "What's McGonagall doing at Slughorn's office?" he asked and frowned slightly.

"Drinking tea?" Lily offered jokingly, but James only sent her an annoyed glance.

"I'm being serious, Lily," he said, "there was someone following us, I just know it!"

She felt slightly offended and wrapped her arms in front of her chest. "Well," she said, "if someone did follow us I hardly think it has something to do with McGonagall and Slughorn."

"Probably not," said James, still studying the map as we turned another corner, "but we still need to look out for everything that is out of order."

She nodded and looked at him, his whole body seemed tensed and she suddenly felt nervous. "I don't think anyone would follow us," she said, trying to sound determined, "I mean, why would they do that?"

"I don't know," James said truthfully, "but with Voldemort running out and about and growing more powerful by the day I think we need to be careful."

She swallowed. The past few days the newspapers had reported all kinds of mysterious and bloody murders all over Great Britain. Of course, Voldemort had been behind it and only two days ago there had been an anonymous letter in the paper in which stood that the wizarding world should be happy that Voldemort was there for he intended to kill all of those unworthy to magic. The amount of his followers was growing day by the day.

She had felt very strange when she had read about it, of course, but her still quite new and happy relationship with James had made her forget about it soon. Apparently, James hadn't forgotten.

"He can't be at school," she said quietly and James shook his head.

"No, but his followers can be," he said, "and don't say students wouldn't do that, because I know there are a lot of students who are very supportive of Voldemort's ideas."

She remained quiet. She didn't want to think about it. It made her cold, instead of warm and fuzzy, which she had been for the past two weeks. She liked being fuzzy and warm, she hated this cold and she hated that she could only think about one boy when he had mentioned that there were students that were very supportive of Voldemort's ideas.

"Do you think Severus is one of them?" she asked him and she noticed how he grew even more tensed.

"I can't say that, Lily," he said, "he was your best friend, you would know better."

She breathed hard. "Well, I think he is," she said, "he is one of them. I just know it."

James remained silent. He probably didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to agree or disagree with her. He probably didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Just watch out, James," she then softly told her boyfriend, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Now he turned his head. "To happen to me?" he asked, his voice suddenly hoarse. "Gosh, Lily," he said, "you're Muggleborn!"

She felt as though he had just slapped her in the face, though he hadn't called her a foul name it still hurt to hear him say that he knew she was of a different birth than he was.

Tears burned in her eyes. "So," she said, not looking at him, "that's what this is about? That's why you're being so paranoid? Because you feel the need to protect me from harm, because I can't protect myself. Because I'm Muggleborn and can't do magic as well as you can?"

She now turned her head to look at James, he looked beyond shocked. "I didn't say any of that!"

"You insinuated it!" she almost yelled furiously. "You might not have said it, but you did think it!"

James shook his head. "No, Lily," he said as he cupped her cheeks, "I didn't mean it like that. I just worry about you, okay? When I read what's in the papers…"

"You think: 'Oh dear, hmm, let's play Lily's brave, white knight! Let's protect her from harm, because she can't do so herself as a Muggleborn!'" she yelled and she pushed him away from her.

James' jaw set. "Now you're being irrational," he said, "you don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, but I do!" she yelled. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if I weren't Muggleborn, James? Wouldn't it be absolutely perfect? No one to worry about, no need to make up excuses for the fact that you like someone of such low birth, right? Wouldn't you just like to ignore all of it, because ignorance is bliss, right?"

James didn't say anything, but she could see the anger and the hurt in his eyes. But she didn't care; she needed him to know that she was sick of it.

"Yes, I'm a Muggleborn," she said, "but I'm one of the brightest witches here at Hogwarts and I'm capable of protecting myself. That's why you don't have to worry about me! If you can't deal with that, James, then you might as well dump me right now!"

James looked at his feet. "Then I suppose I have to dump you," he said and looked up at her, "because I love you and therefore I worry. It's only natural."

Lily felt a lump form in her throat and she wanted to shake him, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted him to stop looking at her, she wanted him to leave her alone.

That's why she turned around and walked down the hallway herself, ending this stupid fight. She furiously wiped away some tears that had started to run down her cheeks and she bit her lip, so no one would hear her suppressed sobs.

She didn't want to think. She didn't want to care. She wanted to ignore the fact that she was Muggleborn.

But most of all she wanted him to ignore she was a Muggleborn and she hoped with all of her heart that he would.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: To not go outside

_Happenings in the Hogwarts Library  
December 24, 1976_

_Darlings,_

_I'm so tired that I can't even lift up my left arm. It's a good thing my right hand is still working; otherwise I wouldn't be able to write something on this lovely pink pamphlet._

_It's the most wonderful time of the year again. There's snow outside, everyone is happy, there's a giant Christmas tree in the great hall, everyone is happy, there are candy canes for breakfast, everyone is happy... it's lovely, but it just annoys me so much to see everyone happy!_

_Thank goodness, James P. and Lily E. decided to keep on supporting me. A week after their rumoured fight the sun is still blocked away by the heavy rainclouds in this relationship. Even though, they're both trying very hard to keep up appearances, it's obvious that they don't really talk to each other outside of the public's eyes._

_This makes me wonder, of course, whatever happened between the 'oh-so-happy-couple'. Last week I caught them snogging in this very Library and right now I see them studying together, both looking determined as to not touch one another._

_Oh, wait! Movement!_

_Lily E. just dropped her quill and James P. picked it up for her. He didn't look at her, but Lily E. Sent him a rather meaningful glance. As if she was contemplating thanking him. She didn't in the end and now they are both back to work._

_Well, as our favourite couple is having troubles, there is nothing else I write about. _

_And I'm so tired._

_Love,_

_Your gossip source... blablabla..._

* * *

It was wrapped in blue paper, heavy and had James' name written on it. She had been playing with it for over ten minutes and was still contemplating if she should send it or not. Obviously, James had not been very happy with her for the past seven days and he had shown no signs of forgiving her soon. Was it wise to send him the present she had bought or should she give it to him in person? Or should she not give it or send it to him at all? They were fighting. What did couples do when in a fight?

"Merlin, Lily!" Mary placed the book that she had been reading on her lap and glared at me. "Just send the present already and make up with him!"

"It's not that easy," she said as she placed the package on her bed. "You know me, I'm complicated and James is as well!"

Mary rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Lily," she asked me calmly, "do you really want to break up with him?"

Lily almost gasped. "No!" she said and then she looked at her hands. "You know as well as I do that I basically begged him on my knees to forget what I said about the whole break-up thing!"

Mary nodded and for a moment she seemed to pity me. "Then tell him you're sorry," she said as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

"Again," Lily said, "James and I are complicated. A simple 'I'm sorry' won't do!"

"I think James will love a simple 'I'm sorry'," said Mary stubbornly and Lily rolled her eyes.

"And that's why James is my boyfriend and not yours: you clearly don't know him at all," she said just as stubbornly and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Mary let out a laugh. "Really, Lily?" Mary asked and shook her head. "You are so stubborn it almost hurts!"

Lily simply huffed and stared straight ahead. Mary clearly didn't know James if she thought a simple 'I'm sorry' would do. James was almost just as stubborn as Lily was, he had proved this the past week and she would have to come up with a fabulous plan if she wanted him to forgive her.

"You could always go up to his room and strip in front of him," said Mary, wiggling her eyebrows. "I think he won't even remember the fight by the time you're in front of him in your underwear!"

"Mary!" Lily wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I would never ever do such a thing, it's disgusting!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe not the best plan I've ever had, but I still think you should go to his dormitory, give him his present and tell him: 'I'm sorry! Let's snog!'"

Lily thought about this for a while. She wasn't going to start snogging him after she had told him she was sorry, obviously, but maybe she should tell him she was sorry. He deserved her apology and maybe everything would soon be better after she had gone to apologise. James would most likely not forgive her right away, but she would have taken the first step to complete forgiveness, right?

She sighed heavily, looked at Mary and then grabbed the present from her bed. Mary let out a soft squeal as Lily started walking towards the door and Lily almost wanted to go back and sit on her bed again. This whole thing just wasn't good for her nerves. What if James didn't want to see her? What if James wouldn't accept her apology? What if... oh!

She had just closed the door behind her when she realised she was looking at a very familiar chin and when she looked up she realised that the chin belonged to her boyfriend, who seemed a bit uncertain.

"I was about to knock," he said and Lily nodded, not knowing what to say.

For a moment they both stood there, staring at one another and not knowing what to do. Then James spoke up again.

"I came to give you your present," he said and Lily looked down at his hands. He was holding a package wrapped up in green wrapping paper. "I'm not going to have the time to drop it off tomorrow morning, so..."

She bit her lip. "You won't be here?" she asked then and James shrugged rather sheepishly.

"Yeah," he said, "at least not mentally, I think."

Lily raised her eyebrows, but decided not to ask him why he wouldn't be here mentally. She didn't want to know if her boyfriend was planning on drinking himself in a coma. That really wasn't her kind of thing and she would just pretend it wasn't James' either.

"I've got your present as well," she said rather lamely and she handed it to him just as James handed his present to her.

They stood there, still staring at one another after the exchange of presents. Lily decided that she wasn't going to open it now and it seemed that James had decided the same thing. Lily then took a deep breath and spoke up again.

"I'm sorry," she said and she shook her head. "I know that probably won't do it, but I just want you to know that I really, honestly am very sorry."

James looked at her for a few seconds and then one corner of his mouth went up slightly. "I know you are," he said and then sighed, "and I'm sorry too."

"You shouldn't be," she said and he shook his head.

"Yes, I should," he said and he now sent her a faint smile, "I know you don't like it when I pretend to be your hero."

"But I know you did it only because you're worried," she said and smiled at him as well.

They were silent once again and then Lily sighed and took a step forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry and I missed you," she said and she immediately felt James' arms wrap around her as well.

They stood like this for a while, embracing and holding onto each other. Lily buried her face in his chest and took in his lovely scent; a mix of vanilla and grass and... James. She felt more at ease than she had done in a week and she almost started to cry, because there was so much pent-up emotion that wanted to come out, but decided against it.

"Ahum..." someone then said and James and Lily almost jumped up to find Alice standing next to them. Her cheeks had reddened slightly. "Sorry," she said, "but I really need to use the loo."

Both James and Lily made sure Alice could enter the room and once she was gone, Lily smiled at James.

"Would you like to just talk for a bit?" she asked him. "Maybe go for a walk?"

James grimaced slightly. "Ah," he said, "I would love to, Lily, but I promised the guys we would go out for a bit, so..."

Lily nodded, feeling slightly hurt, but deciding she was being silly. "Of course," she then said, forcing herself to smile brightly, "have fun then!"

James nodded and then kissed Lily on the top of her nose. "I really would love to take a walk with you, but it's a full moon and we have this strange tradition and yeah..."

Lily waved it away, feeling much warmer after the cute kiss on top of her nose. "Nah," she said, "don't worry. Really, have fun! I'll ask Alice and Mary if they're up for a walk!"

James grinned and kissed her cheek this time. "Good," he said, but then he turned more serious, "but Lily, don't go outside tonight." Lily frowned slightly and James sighed. "I know this sounds weird, but please, promise me you won't go outside."

She bit her lip as she looked at her boyfriend. His eyes stood extremely serious and she could see he was worried. Sure, she was a bit annoyed that he could go outside, but that he was forbidding her to go, but she trusted him.

"I won't then," she said and James smiled again.

"I love you," he said quickly as he quickly pecked her lips and then he ran down the stairs, holding his hand up in a greeting.

For a moment she just stood there. Processing what had happened and then she felt herself start to grin widely.

"He loves me," she said and she had to stop herself from squealing.

* * *

Yeah. I know! I'm so sorry! Hope you will like this one though. Please leave a review!  
(And if you like this one you might want to read my new story "Confessions of the Marauders' Fan Girls". I really like it myself. But maybe you'll hate it. I don't know.)


End file.
